


Дай мне повод

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Casual Sex, Foot Fetish, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, ru:Shadowhunters Reverse Big Bang 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Это просто секс. Я хочу тебя, только и всего.Жёстко и быстро, украдкой, в закутке в Институте, в подворотне, в туалете бара. Медленно, томительно, нежно в моей постели. Везде. И как можно дольше.Но это — всего лишь секс.





	1. 0.

**Author's Note:**

> мы планировали порно с элементами сюжета, но...; “секс без обязательств”; вольное обращение с фактами экшн-линий канона в угоду сюжету, и вообще они — только фон; предположим, Клэри родилась в начале июля.

Фотокарточки надёжно скрыты толстыми обложками каждого из альбомов. Магнус проводит по корешкам, но не снимает с полок, не открывает. Внутри всего-лишь кусочки плотной цветной бумаги. Сотни, которые когда-нибудь станут тысячами.

Он говорит, что написал бы мемуары, но не настолько тщеславен. Ещё одна ложь, не хуже и не лучше других. Правда проста и кажется ему слишком личной.

Магнус давно заперт. Не шкатулка с секретом, не вещь в себе, выкуси Кант. Просто он думает, что ему есть ещё что хранить и терять. Будь его воля, он вынул бы из груди сердце, сложил на полку, как эти альбомы, замуровал в сейф или надёжный склеп. Но заклинание слишком трудоёмкое, а пользы и вовсе нет. Не на самом деле.

Магнус любит рассказывать о себе, искусно вплетая немного выдумки тут и там, делая истории ярче. Чтобы слушателю казалось, что в его жизни в самом деле происходило хоть что-нибудь интересное. Достойное внимания.

Но в альбомах, аккуратно составленных на самой дальней полке, он хранит кое-что, что не умеет лгать.

Фотоснимки воспоминаний. Всё, что необходимо. И ни слова лжи, потому что ни слова вообще.

За спиной, за дверью в его спальню, можно расслышать шорохи и шаги. Ещё одно воспоминание, которому пока не время отправляться в альбом. Одно из сотен, которые когда-нибудь станут тысячами.


	2. Chapter 2

Алек просыпается затемно. Открывает глаза и пару секунд лежит в темноте, наслаждаясь теплом и уютом, вслушиваясь в дыхание рядом.

Он давно приучился просыпаться без будильника, и сейчас, когда есть чей сон беречь, это как никогда на руку. Иногда ему хочется не уходить. Просто остаться, принять душ, дождаться рассвета на террасе, приготовить кофе и что-нибудь простое на завтрак — вроде тостов, которые даже он способен не испортить. Увидеть, как Магнус улыбается ему, открывая глаза. Начать день с этой улыбки.

Дело не только в распорядке сумеречного охотника. И не в том, что Алек так и не решился спросить и потому не уверен — позволено ли ему задержаться.

Как-то раз он попытался найти на кухне лофта хоть что-то пригодное в пищу, кроме зелий и алкоголя, и потерпел сокрушительное поражение. А значит, значит, чтобы желание стало осуществимым, именно ему следует купить кофе и еду в лофт. И как бы ни согревала сама мысль, образ того, как он делает это, остается только фантазией.

Алек чувствует — рано. Он не так много знает об отношениях, о том, в какие моменты преодолевается та или иная черта, но отчего-то уверен, что однажды просто поймёт. Поразительно многое с появлением Магнуса в его жизни стало «просто».

Поэтому, тихо одеваясь, выскальзывая из спальни и осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь, как и множество раз за последние недели, Алек улыбается. 

Он готов подождать. Ведь знает: однажды останется навсегда.

 

 

Сегодня на Магнусе штаны от Гуччи — белоснежная ткань, красная вставка на поясе, никаких карманов. Что не слишком практично, но лучше, чем если бы их заменили безвкусной обманкой. Ложные карманы — одновременно дурной тон и гнусная ложь, сродни убеждённому натуралу на танцполе гейклуба.

Их с Лайтвудом отношения почти так же нелепы и оскорбительны, как ложные карманы.

И Магнус ненавидит тот факт, что в последнее время любая его мысль так или иначе заканчивается Александром Гидеоном Лайтвудом.

Они поздоровались перед советом как чужаки, но Магнус не зря надел эти брюки, дополнив укороченным пиджаком. Не зря расстегнул две лишние пуговицы на рубашке и добавил к макияжу блёсток, а на губы прозрачный блеск. Идея не только в том, чтобы выглядеть как порочный ангел в насмешку над культурой сумеречных охотников, над приличиями этого Института. У него большие планы на здешнее руководство, как только все вопросы будут решены.

Беседа привлекает внимание, стоит зазвучать повышенным тонам.

— И как это будет? Дополнительный договор, без внесения изменений в Соглашение? — довольно лицемерно со стороны Грэймарка, сколько бы тот ни называл себя Гэрроуэем.

Впрочем, разве не это их отличительная черта — лицемерие? Один раз сумеречный охотник — всегда сумеречный охотник. Лиши его рун, обрати в вампира или оборотня, суть не изменится. Магнус внимательно следит, как Лайтвуд, сцепив зубы, держит удар. Он знал множество Лайтвудов, но только с этим смог допустить даже мысль о смене плоскости их знакомства. И тот снова не разочаровывает. Мальчишка хотел другого, не думал о большой политике, ведь время для нефилимов не то же самое, что для бессмертных, которых за этим столом большинство. Не ожидал он и того, что вопрос прозвучит со стороны оборотня, это заметно — как меняется у Лайтвуда взгляд, как он осознаёт: Люк здесь в самом шатком положении и за авторитет станет рвать зубами. Во взгляде даже не мелькает растерянность: мановение ресниц, и из открытого тот становится хищным. Что ж, Магнус немного возбужден. 

— Всё верно, Люк. Дополнительный договор, не вступающий в конфликт с нынешними пунктами Соглашения, и равносильный. Пересмотр Соглашения длится не меньше года, дебаты — неделями. Они есть у пропавших членов Нью-Йоркских стай?

Даже Мелиорн, не теряя расслабленности позы, чувствует повисшее напряжение, Магнус видит это по его глазам. Опасный ход. Но приведёт он к согласию или полезут клыки и когти? 

— Нет, — тихо говорит Люк. Его басовитый голос словно ставит жирную точку в споре.

— Но кто, — берет слово Рафаэль, — будет писать этот договор?

— О, ну разве ты против оказаться в надёжных и сильных руках главы местного Института? — Магнус рассчитывает, что искренность и яд в голосе смешаны в идеальных пропорциях. Скользит знающим взглядом по этим самым рукам.

Лайтвуд вздыхает, сжимает пальцами переносицу и встаёт на ноги.

— Господа. Зачем, по-вашему, был создан совет? За исключением ситуации с Моргенштерном, — он не настолько глуп, чтобы дать кому-то возможность в самом деле ответить, и его решительность заставляет Магнуса немного изменить положение на стуле. — Договор будет разработан за этим столом. Я надеюсь, что на следующей неделе каждый из присутствующих представит свой проект пунктов данного договора.

И если посреди речи тот делает неожиданную паузу, коротко стреляя глазами в сторону Магнуса и едва заметно расслабляясь, никто ничего не замечает.

Дальнейшее обсуждение не затягивается, и атмосфера наполнена удивительно единодушным желанием поскорее свалить. Магнус только за. Он встаёт из-за стола, как и все, и как и все, прощается, но не торопится в сторону выхода, ступая нарочито медленно. Лайтвуд оправдывает ожидания.

— Мистер Бейн? Мы могли бы переговорить в моем кабинете? Касательно обновлённых щитов. Боюсь, были обнаружены странные шумы в северной части здания.

Лайтвуд несправедливо сексуален от макушки до пят. Магнус вжимает его обнажённой грудью в деревянную поверхность стола, улыбается: тот охает от боли, а заметный между бесстыдно раздвинутых бёдер налитый член дёргается заинтересованно и встаёт окончательно. Сухими пальцами, не снимая колец, Магнус трёт ложбинку между подтянутых ягодиц, прижимается перстнем ко входу, наклоняется облизнуть крупную руну подавления агрессии, расчертившую всю лопатку. Каждая руна на теле Лайтвуда сексуальна, но те, что скрыты одеждой, манят особенно.

Эту он не мог нанести себе сам, и неуместная ревность — Джейс — толкает Магнуса ближе, поцелуй обращается укусом, дразнящие пальцы врываются внутрь без подготовки. Только вот Лайтвуд оказывается растянут и смазан. Магнус замирает, дает пережить новое острое ощущение, осторожно вынимает пальцы. Потирается скрытым тканью брюк стояком о голое бедро, пока избавляется от колец с правой руки. Лайтвуд загнанно дышит. На полированной столешнице запотевает пятно в районе его лица. Магнус не хочет смотреть и не может оторвать взгляда.

А главное — главное Лайтвуд всё это ему позволяет. Однажды Магнус нащупает грань, перейдёт границу. Но пока ещё ничего не закончилось, и он возьмёт так много, как сможет. У секса без обязательств, на который он так неожиданно для себя согласился, есть срок годности. Но до тех пор Магнус использует каждую отмеренную секунду.

Он заканчивает игру, быстро растрахивает пальцами. Старается не представлять, как именно тот готовился к их встрече, чтобы не спустить раньше времени. Магией сдёргивает со своих бёдер штаны, чтобы на белой ткани не осталось пятен. Головка входит туго, сладко сдавливается плотными упругими стенками, и Лайтвуд кусает свой кулак, в попытке не закричать. Магнус даже не хмурится — здесь действительно не место, чтобы срывать горло. Он заставит его охрипнуть в другой раз. Может быть, сегодня вечером.

— О, как самонадеянно ты подготовился к встрече совета. А если бы я не пошёл за тобой? Если бы вернулся домой?

Глухо звякает об пол пряжка ремня: Лайтвуд переминается с ноги на ногу, пытаясь найти удобное положение в стреноживших щиколотки брюках. Магнус удерживает его. Не позволяет больше и пошевелиться без разрешения.

— Ну, что же вы, — хрипло выдыхает он, пытаясь совладать с голосом, чему Магнус не намерен способствовать — заставляет прерваться стоном, — мистер Бейн. Разве мало кругом возможностей? Вы видели вожака стаи, Греймарка? Думаю, у него весьма интересный размер. И, к тому же, полный Институт...

Магнусу хочется заткнуть его, засадить одним махом, но, сцепив зубы, он заставляет момент длиться. Входит дюйм за дюймом: оцени длину, осознай. Мошёнка тихо влажно шлёпается о зад, и вот теперь он срывается на бешеный темп. Стол немелодично вздрагивает, стучит по полу ножками, подпрыгивают пресс-папье и монитор, скатывается на пол ручка. Магнус полностью вовлечён в процесс, ему так хорошо, но он успевает заметить, как разъезжаются у Лайтвуда ноги, твёрже подхватить задницу, заодно изменяя угол на более удачный, правильный. 

— Магнус! — звучит задушено и верно.

Прежде чем кончить, Магнус оставляет царапину на его спине, ставит чуть ниже той самой руны свой собственный росчерк. Тяжело переводит дыхание, глядя, как из Лайтвуда течёт его сперма, застёгивает штаны.

Напоследок оглаживает, сжимает в ладони бледную, порозовевшую от шлепков ягодицу. Надеясь, что голос не подведёт, произносит сухо:

— Думаю, на сегодня мы кончили, мистер Лайтвуд. Не смею задерживать.

Он чертит портал филигранно напротив двери и ступает в него не оборачиваясь. Желание принять душ накрывает до зуда между лопаток.

— Тебе никогда не хочется, чтобы всё это просто закончилось? — Он делает ещё одну затяжку, держит сигарету, глупо ребячась, сжимая между указательным и большим пальцами. Выпускает дым напоказ. — Как фокус с исчезновением: последний выход, публика аплодирует и ревёт, потом с потолка сыплется серебристое конфетти практически сплошной стеной, закрывая обзор, и — артистов больше никто не видит. Тебя никто не видит. И тебя больше нет по-настоящему, нигде. М?

Пять утра, понедельник, они на полу в его гостиной, в окружении бутылок из-под пива, коробок от пиццы — почему-то пили вчера как натуральные подростки, это казалось хорошей идеей. Выключенный телефон затерялся где-то между диванных подушек. Магнус почти лежит, опираясь спиной о диван, она — устроила локти на сидение винтажного кресла, поджала под себя ноги. После смерти Рагнора они — всё, что осталось друг у друга. Он не клеит на это ярлык дружбы, потому что после того, через что они продрались рука об руку, истасканное слово кажется слишком слабым. Смешная до колик пара, на вид: ведущий хирург частной клиники и элитный стриптизер, они знают друг друга глубже, чем до костей. Или до последней капли густой демонической крови.

Через пару минут, когда он успевает уже решить, что та сочла вопрос риторическим, Кат произносит:

— Нет. Нет, Магнус. И тебе не хочется тоже. 

Он не отвечает ни на её слова, ни на прямой взгляд, начиная собирать посуду и мусор.

Иногда он поддается иллюзии: Катарина Лосс знает его лучше, чем он сам. Может быть, это правда.

— Ты был на днях на этом «совете»? Что скажешь, скоро нефилимам надоест их новая игра в демократию?

Магнус вспыхивает, не способный удержать себя в руках.

— А это не игра, Кат. Александр Лайтвуд не играет в игры, он всегда предельно серьезен, — собственные слова отдаются горечью на языке. Так горчит гарь, когда выходишь с места пожара. Так горчит похмелье, если надирался, чтобы забыть, зачем пьёшь.

Та самая мысль, что не даёт Магнусу покоя. Мысль, которую он не станет думать так долго, как это только возможно.

Он включает телефон ближе к обеду. Ни одного пропущенного звонка или сообщения.

У Магнуса обнажены щиколотки. И, Разиэль, это всё, о чём Алек способен думать. Он пытается вслушаться в то, что говорит Иззи, указывая на экран, но справа от неё стоит Магнус. И на нём укороченные брюки, пара дюймов обнажённой кожи между мокасинами и подвёрнутой тёмно-зелёной тканью. И кажется, кажется, на левой ноге виднеется цепочка браслета.

Алек готов провалиться в ад прямо сейчас. Что будет, если убить демона на его территории? Магнус делает шаг к монитору, поясняет что-то, иллюстрируя историей из собственного опыта, и ладно, если Алек сию секунду не попробует на вкус смуглую кожу на острой косточке, не проведёт губами линию от колена, по мускулистой ноге вниз, вниз... Почему он никогда не?

— Алек? Ты согласен?

Кто-то просто обязан найти руну на такой случай. Возможно, стоит поговорить с Клэри.

— Алек!

Иззи щёлкает пальцами прямо перед его носом. Отлично. Десять из десяти. Он надеется только, что не покраснел, зная: с расширившимися зрачками ничего не поделаешь. И усилием воли смотрит мимо Магнуса на монитор.

— Если Валентин использует Чашу по непрямому назначению, эта рябь может быть не зачатком нового разрыва. Что, если это место, куда он стягивает уже находящихся в нашем мире демонов?

— Это имеет смысл, дорогой, — задумчиво тянет Магнус, уже вскидывая руки, чтобы развернуть объёмную проекцию заброшенного здания, на план которого они до этого смотрели. — И куда лучше объясняет концентрацию демонической энергии в поверхностных слоях. Видите? Направление потоков идёт спиралью к центру здания, но не вниз…

Он продолжает говорить, ловко управляясь с голостолом, и Алек внимательно слушает, ловит каждое слово. И не менее цепко фиксирует каждый жест и ловкий пасс рук, сохраняя тепло, разлившееся в груди от ласкового обращения, только для себя.

В решении проверить гипотезу на практике прямо сейчас нет ничего странного, это даже хорошо — не терять времени. Они привычно расходятся по Институту, чтобы подготовиться к операции и собраться, и Алек первым оказывается в оружейной.

Он с остервенением пакует кинжалы в набедренные ножны и думает только о том, что не видел Магнуса полных четыре дня. Не было времени даже созвониться, и, ну что такого, если он надеялся хоть раз поцеловать его до выхода на задание?

— Эй, бро! Ты тренируешь брови, чтобы они стали оружием на случай, если откажут руки?

Алек дёргает плечом, хотя понимает, что Джейс и правда обеспокоен, а весь вопрос только завуалированное «как ты»? Он собирается уже отмахнуться, но вспоминает о том, что в самом деле не даёт покоя несколько недель, и такими темпами подходящий момент для вопроса не наступит никогда.

— Топ-три мест для первого свидания, если ты настроен серьёзно? — выпаливает он.

— О-о, чувак. Ну однозначно не “Таки”. И не заброшенный склад, — становясь на секунду задумчивым, морщится Джейс. А потом вскидывает голову, отвлекаясь от крепежа клинка. — Стой. В смысле, первого? Магнус тебя бросил?

Алек смотрит на него полными ужаса глазами и качает головой, а Джейс непонимающе хмурится: 

— А что тогда? О-о-о, — снова тянет он. — Ну, могу торжественно передать тебе знамя худшего в мире бойфренда, а?

— Ты не помогаешь, — и если в его голосе звучит чуть больше обречённости, чем злости, то только потому, что вообще-то он в курсе, насколько плох в этом, ясно? И мысль о том, что сейчас просто совершенно нет времени на романтику, с душераздирающим звоном разбивается о самого Джейса, явно успешно сбегающего на свидания со своей Клэри минимум раз в пару дней.

Алек плох и в выражении чувств — это ни для кого не секрет. Чудо, что Джейс и Изабель вообще заметили, что он с кем-то встречается. Но возможно это как раз потому, что они чертовски хорошо его знают. А Магнус... Магнус, кажется, не против того, как всё развивается. Но в том-то и дело, что Алек хочет, чтобы он был не «не против», он хочет... Чёрт. Это ведь Магнус. Алек хочет, чтобы всё было идеально.

— Слушай, — голос Джейса раздаётся над самым ухом. — Разберёмся с этим логовом и выберем лучший вариант. Ты же из меня всю душу вынешь, просчитывая вероятности! А сейчас у нас нет нескольких часов.

Джейс улыбается ему, и он улыбается в ответ. Вместе они точно что-нибудь придумают. После того, как справятся с дюжиной адских тварей.

Он смотрит на восхитительного Джейса Вейланда, лучшего сумеречного охотника, идеального сына, причину мокрых снов и разбитых сердец тысяч женщин всех рас. Серафимский клинок танцует у того в руках как продолжение его самого, хищная улыбка кажется едва ли не обольстительной, и до сих пор у Алека ёкает сердце и перехватывает дыхание. Но здесь, сейчас, он со всей остротой ощущает разницу. У его восхищения есть границы, и в нём же есть особая красота недостижимости. Но куда важнее, чего в нем нет. Страха, потому что никогда не придется сделать шаг. Сладкого томления в паху, потому что, и не ясно как он раньше не замечал, но Джейс никогда в самом деле не интересовал его в этом смысле. Алек любовался, Алек мечтал. Но никогда — не хотел.

Он отпускает пару взрывных стрел и не смотрит, как брат добивает обожженных тварей, уже оборачиваясь к новой цели — тени, мелькнувшей в правом углу, за дверным проёмом. И прежде, чем выстрелить, Алек медлит, едва не упуская момент, захваченный врасплох отточенными движениями и сверкающими линиями, тем, как сияют его глаза и как весь Магнус, непривычно, чарующе, словно вода, принимает новую форму. Обращается к магии, как к прирученному дикому зверю. Зверю, с которым неразделим. 

Он выпускает стрелу на выдохе, и Магнус оборачивается к нему, коротко улыбаясь. А Алек возвращается к бою, пытаясь отогнать чувство, что земля ушла из-под ног. И иррациональное, больное желание, чтобы эта улыбка всегда, вечно предназначалась только ему одному.

Вот чего тоже не было в чувствах к Джейсу: цепкого собственничества. Да и будь оно, с количеством пассий брата Алек бы просто сошел с ума.

Но самое главное, думает Алек, выдергивая скользкий от ихора клинок из пятого по счету демона, с Джейсом ему было спокойно. Не было никаких шансов. А тот, что едва не упустил с Магнусом, он однозначно не собирается проебать.

Нарушенные обещания самому себе, непреодолимое искушение, едкая ревность — Магнус жалок, тут не с чем спорить.

В полумраке собственной спальни он вдавливает Лайтвуда в матрас, вжимает лицом в подушку и вбивается. Хлопки кожи о кожу едва не мерные. Магнус хочет кончить уже, просто спустить, получить разрядку, но не может. Лайтвуд отставляет задницу, подмахивает, стонет, как заправская шлюха, пусть подушка и скрадывает большую часть звука. Магнус хочет его заткнуть, заставить замереть. Простой трах. Пожалуйста, не надо вот этого вот всего.

Ему кажется, он натёр уже кожу в паху, но ни один из них не близок к оргазму, и Магнус не выдерживает. Выходит рывком, чуть было не заваливается набок, поскользнувшись потной задницей о собственную пятку. Дёргает Лайтвуда за бедро, переворачивает так, чтобы видеть лицо.

Входит медленно, и тот закусывает губу — не удовольствие уже, растраханность едва не до ссадин. Но смотрит Магнусу в глаза пристально, не позволяет отпустить.

«Какого хрена мы делаем?»

Они кончают почти одновременно, едва ли не четверть часа спустя. В третий раз за ночь.

Магнус закрывает глаза, падая в полудрему. Он не уверен, как Алек вообще сейчас сможет встать на ноги. Не то, что добраться до Института. Но знает: когда откроет глаза в следующий раз — того рядом не будет.

Боже, храни Иратце. И всё такое.


	3. 2.

  
Полы в Институте деревянные, и потому шаги получаются мягкими, не создавая гулкого эха.

Мариз провожает взглядом вальяжной походкой удаляющегося Магнуса, и на скулах у неё ходят желваки. Как и всегда, после их подчеркнуто-вежливых разговоров, напоминающих скорее турнир по наиболее изящно завуалированным оскорблениям, по спине у Алека пробегает мерзкая дрожь. Ему кажется, что этих двоих связывает неизвестная ему история, скрывающая больше, чем простая расовая ненависть.

Когда мать поворачивается к нему, в глазах у неё напополам с презрением полыхает что-то ещё, чему Алек не может найти название.

— Не слишком ли часто этот маг ошивается в Институте? Мы даже не знаем, на чьей он стороне!..

— «Этот маг», — Алек вздёргивает брови, копируя интонацию матери, — вполне может не быть на стороне Клэйва. Он на своей собственной стороне. И на моей. Он мой парень, мама. И пока я являюсь главой этого Института, он будет находиться здесь столько, сколько я сочту необходимым.

Мариз окидывает его возмущенным и одновременно оценивающим взглядом. После чего коротко улыбается, разворачивается на каблуках и быстрым шагом удаляется вглубь коридоров Института. Он не может утверждать, но чувствует, что выиграл что-то большее, чем этот конкретный раунд.

Никаких больше совместных рейдов. Никаких.

Магнус смотрит на перепачканный побелкой сюртук и думает — да ну на хуй. Он мог бы очистить ткань, мог бы вернуть на место пропавшую пуговицу, конечно. Но избавиться от предмета одежды кажется куда более простым. Это всего лишь вещь. На ней всего лишь воспоминание. Не из тех, которыми он стал бы гордиться.

Его память — дар и проклятие, острое дополнение вечной жизни. Куда там эйдетической памяти примитивных или омуту из книг о мальчике, который выжил?

Магнус может воспроизвести тот самый момент — точку невозврата — в мельчайших деталях. Почувствовать заново вкус губ, горячее дыхание на коже, решительные пальцы и то, как фейерверки в груди сменяются серной кислотой. Доля секунды, когда он мог остановиться. Доля секунды, когда решил, что необязательно брать всё или ничего. Решил, что этого будет уже достаточно много. Что и одного раза, но такого, чтобы, вопреки всему, для сумеречного охотника он остался выжжен в памяти так же чётко, как обязательно будет с самим магом. Потасканный свитер на Лайтвуде, кое-где заляпанный кровью, винный сюртук на нем самом. Твердая стена под спиной.

«Это ничего не изменит. Магнус?» — светящиеся решимостью и похотью с отголосками страха глаза.

За долгую жизнь Магнус Бейн совершал множество ошибок.

Он инстинктивно слишком сильно сжимает руку в кулак, и вместо того, чтобы отправиться на помойку, сюртук сгорает дотла, едва не опалив пальцы и мягкий ковер.

Чтобы избавиться от запаха, Магнус распахивает в лофте все окна.

— Голоден? — спрашивает Алек вместо всего, что хотел бы сейчас сказать.

Тот глубоко затягивается, огонёк сигареты становится на секунду ярче. Оранжевый, как огни города. Как прядь у Магнуса в челке.

— После четырех часов за пропахшими пылью картами? Не отказался бы от ягненка в соусе карри из “La Coupole”, но воровать оттуда, — он забавно морщит нос, словно подчеркивая само слово, — с некоторых пор стало чревато.

А ещё, кажется, нельзя оставаться равнодушным, когда Магнус произносит даже пару слов на французском. Алек берет его свободную руку бездумно, поднимает к лицу, касаясь губами выделяющихся венок в основании запястья. Магнус почему-то оборачивается на ярко освещённую гостиную, где Клэри и Джейс продолжают перебирать документы.

— Я закажу китайскую еду? — Алек приподнимает брови, зная, что альтернатива — так себе.

Магнус, вернувшийся к своей сигарете, в ответ только кивает с легкой полуулыбкой. Взявшись за ручку стеклянной двери, Алек оборачивается на секунду. Он не знает, откуда это ноющее чувство в груди, но стоящий у парапета Магнус кажется не столько уставшим, сколько печальным.  


Эта портупея — порождение Эдома, Магнус уверен. В чем он уверен немного меньше, так это хочет оторвать милой Изабель голову за то, что убедила брата её выбрать, или же наоборот расцеловать девушку. Он смотрит на мощную спину Алека, на то, как ремни пересекают линии мышц, и по телу пробегает дрожь. Что, если заставить лишнее испариться прямо сейчас?

Лайтвуд без футболки, но в портупее и стрелковых перчатках. Он краснеет, одновременно с тем, как взгляд становится хищным, а зрачки почти полностью заполняют радужку. Магнус ничего не может с собой поделать, окунается в фантазию с головой, искры разгораются на самых кончиках пальцев. Алек, словно что-то почувствовав, оборачивается на него, привычно хмурясь. Магнус только лукаво улыбается ему и пожимает плечами, стараясь не облизнуться. Их ждёт что-то поистине восхитительное этой ночью.

Изабель резко поднимает руку, привлекая внимание. На этой просторной крыше они не ждут нападения демонов, не днем по крайней мере, ведь тех убивает солнечный свет. Это — всего лишь слежка, и Магнус не может объяснить, какого чёрта вызвался прикрывать, но Алек не возражал, незаметно благодарно сжал его руку и продолжил давать указания. Словно желание Магнуса было для него самим собой разумеющимся.

Его отвлекает резкий звук, будто гвоздём ведут по стеклу, но Магнус единственный, кто морщась зажимает уши. Сосредотачивается на тепле и надёжной твердости ладони Алека у себя на спине, сбрасывает оцепенение, зная, что только теряет время.

— Разрыв, — поясняет он в ответ на обеспокоенный взгляд. — Кто-то вызвал демонов в здание.

Это значит, их положение раскрыто и слежка полетела к чертям. Это значит — помощь Магнуса сегодня действительно пригодится.

Движения выверены и отточены, и не проблема даже легкая дрожь в пальцах. Он выгнал из лазарета всех, спасибо, милая Изабель, за поддержку, потому что любая помеха недопустима.

Магнус облизывает пересохшие губы, забивая волнение нервным смехом: то, что было сексуальной фантазией пару часов назад, обращается суровой реальностью. Вот и Александр, с которого он магией сдернул футболку, оставив на нём лишь портупею, лежит перед ним, всем видом намекая, что если Магнус промедлит, то он умрет. С той лишь разницей, что нефилим может умереть в самом буквальном смысле. С тем отличием, что портупею пришлось оставить, чтобы не потревожить рану. И затянуть ремни туже как довольно удобный жгут, предотвращая распространение яда по телу.

Он сбрасывает на пол пиджак и жилетку, ослабляет галстук, подкатывает рукава рубашки. 

«Не смей, — мысленно проговаривает он. — Даже не думай умирать у меня на руках».

В лазарете нефилимского Института отвратительно пахнет обеззараживающим средством и кровью.

На Магнусе простой графитово-чёрный кашемировый свитер, и это срывает Алеку мозг ко всем чертям. На свитере — пятна ихора, пара маленьких дыр от искр магии или от огня, на свитере пыль и немного паутины, и Алек сдерживается, чтобы не заскулить. Магнус не должен выглядеть так, он не имеет права. Наоборот — этот поганый мир не имеет права заставлять Магнуса выглядеть так. Алек всё-таки срывается, Алек скулит Магнусу в губы, сжимает в кулаке свитер, зная, что делает ещё хуже, прижимает Магнуса к отвратительной и небезопасной стене в грязном переулке, целует. Вылизывает его рот языком, больше не боясь показаться глупым и неумелым — Магнус подстрахует его и направит, Алек теперь никогда в этом не сомневается.

— Что?

— Твой свитер. Может быть, получится вызвать этих демонов заново, чтобы я мог ещё раз их убить?

Алек предельно серьёзен, а Магнус смеется ему в лицо. Он привык, у них постоянно так.

Он вспоминает, как хотел два часа назад прикоснуться, огладить крепкие мышцы, скользя руками по мягкой ткани, так подходящей Магнусу. Такой простой, словно это вызов лично ему, Алеку — смотри, сладкий, чёрные свитера могут выглядеть произведением искусства, если они не на тебе. Он хотел принять этот вызов, как принимал всё, что Магнус считал нужным дать. Алек цепляется подушечкой пальца за прожженную дырку, но отвлекается — новый поцелуй, горячее, жёстче, не по его инициативе…

Если он прямо сейчас опустится на колени, это не будет слишком? Кажется, у примитивных даже есть на эту тему какой-то закон.

Магнус тянет его за волосы, кольца цепляются, дергая пряди до боли, в воздухе запах пыли, пота и гари, ширинка остро впивается во вставший член.

Закон? Какое смешное слово.

У каждой подворотни свой цвет, свой запах, свой лабиринт закоулков и ниш. Магнус не любитель подворотен и темных сомнительных мест, какие бы слухи ни ходили о магах. Но тем не менее, сегодня, этой промозглой ночью, он здесь.

Всё дело в простом изъяне, думает Магнус. Неистребимый и неизменный, присущий каждому мыслящему существу, он сначала пускает корни, а затем цветет. И после наступает время собирать плоды. Каждый разрождается ими в меру собственного дерьма, но сама участь никого не минует. Всё дело в простом изъяне и в том, что у некоторых дыра на его месте не имеет дна.

Искры осыпаются, разлетаясь от его рук, воздух трещит от напряжения, отречённые валят сплошной толпой — чьи-то сыновья, дочери, братья. Где-то вполне может существовать тот, кто их любит. Кто не увидит их больше никогда. Это заставляет Магнуса усмирить гнев, не позволяет движениям стать хаотичными. Есть ли шанс, что они упокоятся с миром? Если ли шанс, что Валентина получится остановить? Есть ли разница между орлом и решкой, когда монета летит под воду?

Он идёт, не разбирая дороги, потому что любая схватка — это не прямая, а шар. Сбивается со счёта, спотыкается, снова бьёт. Водоворот, тайфун, ДНК. Стрела едва не задевает плечо, вонзается в кого-то у него за спиной, он слышит звук, но не оборачивается, оборачиваться некогда, зато есть время взглянуть туда, откуда прилетела стрела. Время столкнуться взглядами.

Под ребрами поселяется лава, по позвоночнику льет ледяной поток.

Всё дело в одном изъяне, последнем, который Магнус пытался и не смог в себе побороть.

Желание быть любимым. Острая, отчаянная необходимость, настырная, словно бесстыжий кот — сколько ни запихивай её поглубже, всегда поднимет голову в самый неподходящий момент. Потребность, которую нельзя игнорировать. Которую утоляешь любой ценой. Пусть даже удовлетворение будет мнимым, пусть исполнение желания будет ложью. Но ощутив единожды вкус, ты идёшь на безумства, чтобы только всё повторилось.

Пальцы осторожно касаются рассеченной губы. Конечно, не станет охотник рисовать Иратце на лице. Магия срывается сама собой, исправляя мимолетное несовершенство. Магия, меньше суток назад вернувшая этого идиота едва не с того света, не терпит недоработок.

Алек не дышит даже, только заворожено пялится, и в глазах у него плещется такой восторг, что на секунду щемит сердце.

«Я люблю тебя», — врывается непрошеная мысль. Магнус стирает её в коротком поцелуе.


	4. 3.

  
Нет рациональной причины, чтобы провожать Магнуса к выходу. В голове даже звучит его слегка насмешливый голос: «Не думаешь же ты, что я заблужусь?» Алек не думает. Ему просто хочется побыть ещё немного рядом, пусть даже меньше минуты.

Магнус идет немного впереди, и Алек тянется, чтобы взять его за руку, хотя бы переплести пальцы. Может быть, потрогать новое кольцо с искристым камнем. В одном из кабинетов приоткрыта дверь, и Алек, увлеченный собственными мыслями, внезапно ловит только фрагмент диалога, заставляющий остановиться:

— Да какой приказ? Мне Лайтвуд не авторитет. Оплот закона, а сам трахает этого разукрашенного нижнемирца...

Это не обдуманное действие, но инстинкт: Алек осознаёт себя, нависающим вплотную над Раджем. Хорошо хоть сжимает руки в кулаки, а не на его шее.

— Следи за языком, сумеречный охотник, — что-то в нем всё же есть и от матери. То, о чем многие предпочитают забыть.

Не его порыв, не внезапное появление, но момент, когда Радж наконец поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом, заставляют смуглого индуса вполне натурально побледнеть. Надо же, Алек и не знал, что тот умеет.

В комнате воцаряется такая мертвая тишина, что становятся слышны тихие удаляющиеся шаги в коридоре. Алек не хотел бы терять время, но не может и промолчать.

— И ещё одно, Радж, — он склоняется ещё ближе, выгодно используя свой рост, и говорит в самое ухо, так, чтобы больше никто не услышал. — Мне плевать на авторитет в твоих глазах и на то, что ты обо мне говоришь. Но я всегда останусь лучшим сумеречным охотником. И если из твоего рта вылетит ещё хоть одно неуважительное слово в сторону моего парня, все мы узнаем, могут ли безмолвные братья вырастить нефилиму новые зубы.

Он вылетает за порог, не планируя наблюдать за реакцией, и не удосуживается попрощаться с остальными присутствующими. Бежит по коридору почти до самого выхода, но Магнуса нигде нет.

Во многих комнатах отеля идёт ремонт, и делают его вампиры, но Магнус старается не подавать виду, что удивлен. Впрочем, ему не следовало бы удивляться. Рафаэль всегда имел хватку и талант к управлению. Что смущает Магнуса, так это полумрак. Привычный, но неизменно кажущийся немного наносным и бессмысленным. Да, вампиры ведут ночной образ жизни, но ведь это не значит, что кто-то отменил электрический свет?

Пока они продолжают свой бессмысленный спор, Магнус думает о недостатке освещения и ещё об обесценивании. Оно представляет из себя целое искусство, к которому Магнус всё не находил повода в должной мере приобщиться, но в котором нуждается сейчас. 

— Мне это нужно. 

— Что тебе нужно, так это отоспаться.

— Ты откажешь мне, Рафаэль? После стольких лет, после всего?..

— Магнус. Cristo, почему ты не сделаешь это в своем собственном клубе?

— Мне просто нужно снять напряжение.

И это правда. Но Рафаэль хмурится. Он отказывается понимать, хотя за годы и привык ждать от Магнуса всякого. В затее даже нет ничего опасного, но тем не менее что-то его явно гложет. Словно что-то во всем этом не так. Магнус улыбается просительно и невинно.

На каменном лице Рафаэля столько эмоций: видит Бог, он хочет помочь Магнусу. Никогда бы ему не отказал. Но он не понимает. И это пугает его сильнее всего.

Он задумчиво трёт белесый шрам от крестика под ключицей.

— Что с тобой случилось? Магнус. Это из-за мальчика?

Тот вскидывает на Рафаэля взгляд, замирает словно на середине движения, глаза опасно прищурены, поза хищника. Но за всем этим Рафаэль может разглядеть уязвимость. Кто, как не Рафаэль.

Да, это из-за мальчика, хочет рассказать Магнус. Из-за мальчика и игрушек, с которыми тот играет под покровом тайны. Из-за того, хочет прокричать он, что я сам не заметил, как стал игрушкой и тайной. Маленьким грязным секретом непогрешимого сумеречного охотника.

Из-за того, что я даже не могу на него разозлиться. Он был честен со мной. И ничего мне не должен. И ничего не обещал.

Магнус хочет кричать, расплакаться, что-то разбить. Как там было в книге? Уничтожить что-то красивое.

Магнус сидит в полутемном номере напротив одного из немногих своих друзей, и лицо его — лишь холодная фарфоровая маска.

Именно поэтому ему это нужно.

— Ладно, — вдруг сухо роняет Рафаэль.

— Ладно?

— Сегодня вечером, через час после заката. Что ты хотя бы собираешься делать?

Вывеска пошло светится неоновым розовым, а невзрачное снаружи здание вызывает множество различных желаний, но войти внутрь — не одно из них. Даже понимая, что опаздывает к назначенному времени, Алек стопорится ещё на пару минут у входа, даже перепроверяет адрес. Он может понять желание главы вампирского клана встретиться на своей территории, но почему это должно быть настолько злачное место? Рафаэль не производит впечатления любителя подобного, как и сам Алек.

Громкая музыка, неверный мелькающий свет, извивающиеся тела. Всё как в обычном ночном клубе, только в десять раз хуже. Потому что это вампирский клуб. И помимо секса и алкоголя, всё здесь пропитано запахами крови и болезненного удовольствия. Никаких противоречий закону, Конклав не может запретить примитивным подставляться тем, кто жаждет пить их кровь. Алека бросает в дрожь. Что это? Показательная акция? Демонстрация противоречий. Он на многое готов пойти ради заключения новых договоров, ради того, чтобы абсурдные отношения рас сумеречного мира сдвинулись наконец с мертвой точки. И если кто-то думает, что он недостаточно осведомлен о масштабах разницы интересов и устоявшейся сегрегации, этот кто-то совсем ничего не знает об Алеке Лайтвуде.

Он заказывает кровавую мэри без крови и усаживается за стойку, физически ощущая направленные на себя взгляды, сочащиеся ненавистью и любопытством. Какая-то вампирша в противоположном конце стойки шлёт призывные взгляды, и Алек отворачивается к подобию сцены. Хотел бы он, чтобы Магнус был здесь. 

Музыка меняется неуловимо, или это просто алкоголь расходится по крови, но биты начинают ощущаться мягче, а свет из мелькающего обращается в приглушенный. На окруженной безвкусным занавесом маленькой круглой подиумной сцене явно вот-вот начнётся выступление, но Алек не ценитель того, что могут показать в подобном месте. Он окидывает помещение взглядом в поисках Рафаэля. Но что-то заставляет снова повернуть голову.

Может быть, это поза появившегося на сцене парня, его уязвимые плечи и опущенная голова. Может, закрытая, простая одежда, кажущаяся неуместной на сцене стрип-клуба. Может быть то, что Алек вдруг его узнает.

Ни шанса отвести взгляд. Вдохнуть. Острые каблуки вспарывают воздух, а вплетенная в бит скрипка — сердце. Или всё происходит наоборот?

Остального клуба не существует. Не существует мира вокруг, но есть Магнус и то искусство, которое он творит. Магия, которая больше, чем слово, которая есть совершенно во всём, что тот делает, яркий и острый, абсолютно волшебный. Магия, которой Алек не стал бы сопротивляться, даже если бы мог.

Колкие изломы движений, плавные изгибы тела, дрожь. Мелкие точки и жирные запятые. Магнус рассказывает со сцены историю, которую Алек жадными глотками пьет, боясь упустить хоть слово. Сладко болезненная, пронзительно секуальная, живая, она, как и сам Магнус когда-то, просто берёт Алека в плен. И в тоже время возводит невидимую, но непреодолимую стену между.

Секунда — и Алеку кажется: это их история. Но вместо нежности он вдруг чувствует, что стоит на парапете крыши. В доле движения от стремительного потока машин внизу.

Спроси его, как это произошло, не ответит, но как только музыка глохнет, Алек обнаруживает себя у самой сцены. Магнус раскланивается. А потом встречает его ищущий взгляд.

Глаза у Магнуса расширяются в страхе и неверии. Чувство собственной неуместности, разливавшееся по коже липким потом с тех самых пор, как Алек переступил порог, накрывает с головой. Это было не для его глаз. Его не должно было здесь быть.

Что делает Магнус? В какие игры играет Рафаэль Сантьяго?

Его не пускают к гримёркам, но не задерживают у чёрного входа. Вечерний воздух остужает совсем немного, но бешено колотящееся сердце в груди так просто унять не получается. Что-то происходит. Что-то не так.

Ему сюрреально, фантастически везёт: не ушедший сразу порталом Магнус появляется из служебного выхода, кутаясь в синий вельветовый плащ. Но стоит Алеку в нерешительности шагнуть ближе, тот окидывает его холодным и безучастным взглядом.

\- Если ты пришёл за потрахаться, Лайтвуд, то я сегодня не в настроении. Без обид.

И с этими словами шагает в портал. Алек только и успевает, что заметить на нём всё те же туфли на невероятном каблуке, что были и в клубе.

— Насколько по десятибалльной шкале я облажался, если есть вероятность, что мужчина моей мечты думает, что наши отношения для меня просто секс?

Алек лежит на своей постели в Институте, смотрит на потолочные балки и в первый раз в жизни отмечает, насколько же неудобный у него матрас.

Джейс хмурится и кладет ему на лоб руку, которую Алек тут же отталкивает, садясь.

— «Мужчина твоей мечты»? Кто ты и как запихнул в тело моего брата Кэрри Брэдшоу?

— Кого?

— Не важно. Алек. Я не верю, что ты мог настолько облажаться. Ну, знаешь, тычинки-пестики. В эту игру не играют в одиночку.

— Знаю, — Алек трёт руками лицо, и он чёрт возьми знает! Но ещё он знает и то, что случившееся не могло произойти за один день. Должно было назревать. А значит, речь о его вине идёт вполне справедливо.

— Расскажи мне?

Джейс умеет быть внимательным, мягким, это не сюрприз, просто Алек не думал, что выглядит настолько жалко. Настолько нуждающимся в помощи. Он уже почти заговаривает о вчерашнем вечере, уже открывает рот, но неожиданно для себя начинает с начала.

— Магнус тогда едва не утонул. Едва не умер в этом ржавом убогом пикапе.

На самом деле, хоть это и было для них точкой старта, Алек не любит вспоминать ту ночь. Слишком многих они потеряли, так и не захватив Валентина. Слишком свежим кажется каждый из пережитых страхов: раненая Изабель, чудом и героическим порывом Имоджен спасённый Джейс, бледный и словно на сотни лет постаревший Магнус. Он не слишком хорошо помнит факты, события сливаются в памяти сумбурным комом, но эмоции каждый раз возвращаются, словно всё происходит здесь и сейчас.

Вымотанный боем и немного выжатый — на крупицы силы, которую отдал, Алек был не в себе. И то, как сомневался Магнус, готовый умереть, умереть за них в том числе, но не поверить, что сумеречный охотник добровольно хочет поделиться, довериться в этом... Он шёл за Магнусом уже после, молча провожал до самого лофта. А потом. Кажется они повздорили. Кажется кричали, оскорбляли друг друга, выплёскивая всю усталость и страх. До тех пор, пока впившись полным гнева взглядом в Магнуса, Алек не понял: «Если я не поцелую его сейчас, то умру».

Алек избавляет Джейса от лишних подробностей, но помнит. Они целовались в свой первый раз так, словно опаздывали. Словно этот их поцелуй был последним. И тогда Алек по-настоящему испугался. Все сомнения и страхи навалились душной волной, разом, он заставил себя разорвать поцелуй, чтобы спросить. Ведь так не хотел разрушить что-то, что ещё толком и не началось. Воспоминание захлёстывает.

 _Алек отстраняется, шепчет лихорадочно:_

 _— Стой-стой-стой-стой, — хмурится, пытается поймать взгляд Магнуса, по телу которого пробегает ощутимая дрожь. Крепко вцепляется в него руками, спрашивает: — Это... Если мы продолжим сейчас, это ведь ничего не изменит?_

 _Алек думает, имеет в виду: «Не торопимся ли мы? Если старт будет таким, за этой гранью, будем ли мы в порядке?» Он в самом деле, правда, готов притормозить. Теплая рука Магнуса огнем обжигает шею. Тот всматривается в глаза Алеку, словно читает книгу, словно — принимает решение._

 _— Это ничего не меняет. Секс — это просто секс._

Громкий вздох Джейса возвращает к реальности.

— Что, прямо так и сказал?


	5. 4.

  
Магнус не из тех, кто расстается по смс. Но ведь правило действует только для настоящих отношений? Когда для обеих сторон они настоящие. Но Александр Лайтвуд четко и с самого начала дал понять, что хотел бы, чтобы это ничего не значило. То, что они не ограничились одной ночью, то, что Магнус слишком увлекся — ничья вина. 

Он смотрит в окно, и осень смотрит в ответ.

Магнус оборачивается на звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа и устало прикрывает глаза. Идиот. Стоило попросить ключ отправить по почте.

— Магнус? — Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, расхристанный и прекрасный, явно бежавший сюда со всех нефилимских ног, ведь с момента отправки сообщения не прошло и пары минут, стоит посреди его гостинной и выглядит так, словно готов к бою. Магнус отмахивается от острого дежавю, как от назойливой мухи. Но отмахнуться так просто от Алека у него не выходит.

— Что я сделал не так? — неожиданно робко спрашивает тот, делая шаг ближе, а потом начинает частить: — Я... Я знаю, я все ещё слишком неопытен, и у нас так и не было нормальных свиданий, и я всё время в делах Института, но я исправлюсь. Скажи мне, что делать? Пожалуйста, не бросай меня, Магнус.

— Что?

Удар сердца сменяют второй и третий. Эмоции внутри закручиваются таким вихрем, что Магнуса даже немного укачивает. Но он останавливается на главной.

— Почему. Почему ты всё ещё здесь? Что непонятного в том, что я не хочу больше тебя видеть? Ни тебя, ни твоих настырных друзей. Вон из моего дома, Лайтвуд.

Слова должны бы его охладить, но производят обратный эффект. Лайтвуд прикусывает губу, а когда вскидывает взгляд — тот полыхает злостью Магнуса. Отраженной и удвоенной.

— Почему? Да потому, что я люблю тебя, престарелый идиот!

— О, что-то не слышал претензий к моему опыту, когда ты… — почему я делаю это, почему ведусь на разговор?

— Магнус.

— Ох. О, Эдом, ты?

Алек целует его так, чтобы не осталось сомнений. Подхватывает, даря необходимую сейчас опору, и Магнус, кажется, немного сходит с ума. Он отстраняется, запахивает плотнее халат и, внимательно наблюдая за Алеком, отходит на пару шагов к окну. Магнус очевидно понял что-то неверно. Это однозначно уловка. Но не может же секс быть настолько хорош, чтобы такой гордый мальчик, как Лайтвуд…

— И это я тоже в тебе люблю.

Тот улыбается мягко и непривычно, хотя на щеках у него всё ещё алеют гневные пятна. Магнус ненавидит повторяться, но повторяет:

— Что? 

— Я люблю тебя, Магнус. И твою горячность. То, как сильно ты злишься, насколько вкладываешься даже в это. И как быстро успокаиваешься. Это бесит. Ужасно. И я злюсь только сильнее, ведь понимаю, что наравне с яростью и раздражением готов выслушивать всё это. И кричать в ответ. Однажды мы дойдём до швыряния мебелью, это точно. А потом посмеёмся, и ты позволишь мне вмешаться в выбор очередного интерьера. И я хочу всё это. У нас с тобой никогда не получится просто. Но ты нужен мне. И я тебе нужен тоже.

Алек пожимает плечами, а Магнус застывает, каменеет, неспособный пошевелиться или думать. И не сразу замечает, что тот медленно подходит ближе, почти крадучись. И Магнус, Магнус может лишь одно — стоять и ждать. Только когда Алек касается его щеки, он как-то вдруг верит. Всё это действительно происходит.

— Тебе не нравится мой интерьер?

— Нравится. Но я не отказался бы от собственного кресла. Рассчитанного на мой рост. И с надёжной спинкой.

Магнус улыбается осторожно. Кажется, он куда больший идиот, чем думал.

— Это имеет смысл.

Магнуса коротит. В буквальном смысле и не только от удовольствия. Пожалуй, глава Нью-Йоркского Института, увлечённо делающий ему массаж стоп, ну да, это — последнее, что он мог бы представить. 

У Алека сильные руки и гибкие, ловкие пальцы, что логично для лучника. Магнус представлял себе пару-тройку вариантов наилучшего применения этим пальцам, но то, что происходит сейчас... Да он даже не знал, что пальцы на ногах у него — настолько эрогенная зона! А ещё Алек выглядит одновременно полностью погружённым в процесс и немного хищным.

Сжимает в крепких ладонях, растирает, давит на каждую правильную точку, и Магнус держится, чтобы не начать постанывать. Алек не пропускает ни дюйма, тянет по очереди каждый палец, выгибает и осторожно поворачивает его стопы, нежно проводит пальцами по чувствительному месту под выступающей костью, и Магнус сам не знает, в какой момент закрыл глаза и расслабился окончательно. Можно ли кончить в четыреста с лишним лет от того, что кто-то просто мнет тебе ноги? Только попытавшись пошевелиться, он замечает, как остро, болезненно даже, возбужден — член пачкает шелковые домашние брюки предэякулянтом, и Магнус рад, что поверх прикрыт полой халата.

На очередном мягком движении под сводом стопы, он распахивает глаза — ему больно и очень, очень хорошо — и видит. От тяжелого дыхания у Алека вздымается грудь, заставляя футболку плотнее облепить мышцы, обозначить контур очевидно затвердевших сосков, и — Алек облизывается. Судя по виду его покрасневших влажных губ, не впервые. Магнус пытается беззвучно сглотнуть.

Руки Алека — в сандаловом массажном масле. Магнус ловит его тяжелый жадный взгляд, и на мгновение всё замирает. А потом приходит в движение.

Магия материи не его любимая фишка, но прямо сейчас всё получается на одних инстинктах, и диванное сиденье становится шире, расходится едва не до размеров двуспальной кровати, и Алек забирается полностью, немного меняет позу, даже не отрывая от Магнуса взгляд. Не отнимая от его стоп рук. Затем, или одновременно, или даже раньше, но на Магнусе остаётся только вышитый павлинами и воронами халат.

Алек вдавливает большие пальцы ему под мыски, выгибает стопы от себя, толкает мягко, сгибая и раздвигая Магнусу колени. Шёлковые полы расходятся, падают ему на живот, и теперь он выставлен напоказ, возбуждённый и открытый, и кажется получает удовольствие от того, что находится в полной власти. У Алека заломлены брови, приоткрыт рот, весь он распахнутый и немного растерянный, мечется взглядом по его ногам, заднице, члену, лицу, словно сам не понимает, как они оказались в такой ситуации. И даже сейчас, бездумно, продолжает нежно массировать его стопы, сжимая каждой ладонью пятку в горсть.

Осторожно, как хрупкую ценность, Алек ставит сначала одну его ногу себе на затянутую в джинсу бедро, затем, параллельно — другую, ласково, невесомо огладив напоследок. Пока он стягивает футболку через голову, Магнус думает о том, что вот прямо сейчас чувствует кончиками пальцев правой ноги жар его возбуждённого члена. Можно съехать совсем немного, приласкать, ему даже хочется это сделать, но — боится спугнуть.

Сняв футболку, Алек не отбрасывает её в сторону. Бережно стирает остатки масла с каждой стопы поочередно, немного проходится мягким хлопком к голени.

Медленно подтягивает Магнуса ближе, неотрывно глядя в глаза, словно не уверен, можно ли ему. Словно даёт возможность остановить. Укладывает обе ноги себе на обнажённые, покрытые уже потной испариной плечи, и Магнус оказывается с задницей, подвешенной в воздухе, опирается на диван лопатками и затылком. И только тогда Алек опускает руку и расстёгивает ширинку.

Они используют всё то же сандаловое масло вместо смазки, и медленно, чувственно толкаясь у Магнуса глубоко внутри,Алек беспрестанно целует, облизывает и покусывает его лодыжки. Магнус не справляется с собой, перенимает немного контроля: стоит Алеку прерваться на вдох, касается большим пальцем правой ноги его восхитительных припухших губ, и Алек всасывает его полностью — Магнус готов кончить, уже когда покрытый винным лаком ноготь скрывается во рту, но как только Алек начинает работать языком и втягивает щёки, он срывается. Насаживается на Алека до упора, хватает в ладонь свой член и в пару движений оказывается за порогом сокрушительного оргазма.

Алек стонет около его пальца, выпускает изо рта, выпрямляется, фиксируя Магнуса на весу, и вбивается так жарко и самозабвенно, что тот, похоже, кончает во второй раз.

Магнус потягивается в постели, открывает глаза и видит Александра рядом с собой. Проснувшегося, с влажными после душа волосами, но явно ожидающего пробуждения самого Магнуса.

Он добавляет совсем немного магии в их поцелуй, потому что тот, кто считает романтичными лобзания с утренним дыханием, — ничего не смыслящий кретин.

— О черт! — Алек отстраняется и в ужасе смотрит на часы. 

Магнус заклинает всех богов и ангелов, которых только возможно, чтобы тот наплевал сейчас на дела в Институте. Притягивает его в нежный поцелуй, и тот поддается. Но уже через мгновение отрывается снова, взволнованный ещё больше.

— Магнус! Да Магнус же, мы опоздаем!

— Мы? Александр, нет ещё и полудня...

— И хорошо! У нас на семь вечера по европейскому времени заказан столик в La Coupole.

Магнус сжимает его руку, моргает неверяще и завороженно наблюдает, как краснеет Алек под его взглядом. Тот бубнит что-то себе под нос так тихо, что приходится переспросить.

— Месяц, — произносит он уже более уверенно. — Нашим отношениям сегодня месяц.

Магнус первым оказывается на ногах, распахивает шкаф, оборачиваясь:

— Даже не думай, милый, что я позволю тебе появиться в приличном месте в твоей обычной одежде. Тем более в такой день, — со знающей улыбкой добавляет он.

Магнуса не провести, ведь он отлично умеет считать. Их близкое общение вышло за полтора месяца неделю назад. Но сегодня у Александра день рождения. Который он, похоже, хочет провести с Магнусом. Начав в его любимом ресторане Парижа.

Сегодня на Магнусе темно-оливковый двубортный пиджак, идеально усаженный по фигуре. Акценты — бархатный подбой, изумрудные пуговицы, россыпь блёсток того же цвета на веках и пара прядей в высокой прическе. Чёрные ботинки, брюки, жилетка, рубашка, галстук и даже кольца. Алек зависает на последних взглядом на долю секунды, соскальзывает опять на лицо, на чёрный каф в ухе. Крепко пожимает протянутую руку, лишь в последний момент мягко дёргает на себя, коротко и сухо целуя. Магнус улыбается ему искристо, и черти пляшут у того в глазах.

Алек знает, что ещё не раз будет успокаивать себя взглядом на его наряд на протяжении предстоящего совета. Успеет рассмотреть все детали в мельчайших подробностях. Представить, как снимает их одну за одной, а после, в своей комнате — действительно снять.

Им предстоит после всех дебатов и правок наконец подписать договор. И хотелось бы сделать это в самом деле сегодня.

Представители рас усаживаются за стол, и Алек немного заворожен контрастом. Может быть, это иллюзия или только его собственное чувство, но враждебность и скепсис, к которым он до такой степени успел уже привыкнуть, словно и не витают в воздухе.

Люк берёт слово, и Алек задерживает дыхание: началось.

— Мы разобрали этот договор на собрании стаи, — он опускает взгляд на бумаги, словно заново проверяя что-то, — и у нас нет возражений.

— Как и у вампиров.

— Фейри хотели бы кое-что уточнить... — Мелиорн смотрит на Алека подобно своей Королеве: так, словно уже его ест.

Тот не отводит взгляд, даже не моргает. И прежде, чем начать говорить, чувствует, как что-то касается колена. С другой стороны стола Магнус предвкушающе улыбается. Фейри хочет играть. Алек готов к игре. И ему совсем не обязательно прятать туз в рукав.


	6. 0.

  
Вопреки здравому смыслу, логике и, похоже, физическим законам, с приходом холодов Магнус создает в лофте настоящий камин.

С кружкой остывшего какао в руках Алек сидит в своем кресле и осторожно листает альбом. Их такое множество. Но он только смотрит, не задаёт вопросов, а Магнус, кажется, всё это время пытается что-то прочесть по его лицу. Он словно рассматривает жизнь Магнуса в замедленной съемке и обратной перемотке. Ему не всегда нравится, что он видит, но он благодарен. За то, что теперь ему позволено смотреть.

Треск камина делаёт тишину уютной из напряженной. Шорох страниц позволяет не потерять связь с реальностью.

Когда к концу подходит последний альбом, дрова прогорели дважды, а за окном светает. Алек бережно откладывает альбом на стол, к стопкам других. Встречается с Магнусом взглядом.

Думает: останется ли и этот момент когда-нибудь снимком, вложенным в прорези на плотных страницах? Или Магнус выберет что-то другое? Алек не знает. Но как бы там ни было, он намерен оставить тому как можно больше кадров на выбор.

Всё ещё молча он опускается у кресла Магнуса на колена, касается пальцами скулы.

— Спасибо, — вот и всё, что ему на самом деле стоит сказать.

 


End file.
